


Высокий полдень

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Age Difference, Character Study, Future Fic, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Racism, Romance, Rough fluff, Strong Enough To Be In Love, Swearing, What Would Damian Wayne Do
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: — Куда делся тот несносный подросток, которого мы так любили ненавидеть?«Я прямо перед тобой, ничтожество!» — запальчиво огрызается Ибн аль Ксу'ффаш.— В моём мире люди взрослеют.





	Высокий полдень

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #апогей_фор_ич_аза  
> #игра_для_всей_семьи  
> #от_деньжат_до_деньжищ  
> #луна_моей_жизни  
> #детка_я_твой_национальный_гимн  
> #дамир_борисович

_Tt. I don’t want Richard to be my first. I want to be his last.  
**[Damian Wayne](http://batreyn.tumblr.com/post/158281174935/tt-i-dont-want-richard-to-be-my-first-i-want-to)**_

  


В Готэме девять вечера, но после дождя черно, как в полночь.

Правой рукой Дэмиан держит Грейсона за бедро, левой гладит по горлу. Упражнение на баланс полушарий, азы нейрогимнастики — одной рукой приветствовать, а другой прощаться, и это не сложнее. Сложность в том, чтобы быть нежным. Хотя бы наполовину.

— Господи, о боже, — в смятении шепчет Грейсон, будто всё не привыкнет к тому, как его тело реагирует на Дэмиана.

Сегодня будет медленно. Им нельзя переутомляться. Дэмиан берёт его, не тратя лишние силы, замирая внутри, чтобы Грейсон запомнил, как его растягивает твёрдый член, чтобы гнулся дугой лука, вымаливая ещё, но пока достаточно и этого. Просто быть в нём. Просто чувствовать его вот так.  
«Бога нет, — думает Дэмиан. — Я твой бог. Служи мне».

Грейсон всегда несдержанный в том, что приносит ему радость, он глотает наслаждение горстями. Провальная тактика. Важно выбрать момент и разжаться пружиной, повалить на четвереньки и накрыть собой, потираясь подбородком о загривок. Давай сделаем это, как животные. Вся история цивилизаций, дао и камасутра — всё ложь, мы кровожадные звери, давай трахнемся, тебе это нравится, мне это нравится, идеально.

Именно так всё и происходит.

— Кончай.  
— Что? — задыхаясь, Грейсон непостижимым образом смеётся на вдохе. — Это так не работает! Я ещё даже не…  
— Кончай, кончай, — Дэмиану просто нравится слово, и Грейсон, застонав, подчиняется.

Люди не могут владеть друг другом. Не в этой стране, не в этом веке, но они и прежде не умели. Распоряжаться кем-то, как вещью, управлять его поступками, лишить воли — лишь видимость, мечта о недостижимой власти. В том высшем смысле, о котором написан Шир а-Ширим, Грейсон принадлежит ему. И это обоюдно.

Титус скребётся в дверь. До патруля ещё полтора часа. Дождь окончательно прекратился, небо проясняется до тёмно-серого. Готэм переливается огнями. Сейчас они на вершине мира, и они здесь одни — президентский сьют почти венчает «Уэйн Плаза», двумя этажами выше только пентхаус отца, но по молчаливой договорённости он в нём не бывает. Здесь территория Дэмиана. Браун пытается острить, болтая, что молодой лев не спешит убивать старого. Пенниуорт говорит, что худой мир лучше доброй ссоры. Абсурд. Таковы их с отцом представления о близости и её допустимой мере. Другим не понять. 

— Кайф, — откинувшись на подушки, Грейсон тянется к вазе с фруктами за бананом.  
— Если ты хочешь держать что-то во рту… — начинает Дэмиан надменно, запинается и сдаётся. Двусмысленности и игра слов не его профиль, на этом поле Грейсона не победить. — Ладно, ешь.  
— Мило, что ты как будто бы мне разрешаешь, — замечает тот, уже жуя. Пф, «как будто». 

Грейсон бросает шкурку на пол, идёт впустить собаку, успевает приласкать одной ладонью их обоих, поглядывая искоса: смотришь? Разумеется, Дэмиан смотрит.  
— Глаза мои, — говорит он на персидском. Английский язык беден. Грейсон всё равно понимает суть.  
— В детстве я услышал, что словом можно убить, — задумчиво произносит он. В его голосе появляется дымная горечь, когда он говорит о смерти. — И решил, что это какое-то конкретное слово. И… я стал его искать. Я рассказывал тебе об этом в наш первый год, ты помнишь?  
— Я назвал тебя идиотом.  
— Да ты постоянно меня так называл.  
— После я пошёл в библиотеку и тоже стал искать.

Грейсон смеётся. Его улыбка не гаснет полностью, и он продолжает уже без боли:  
— Когда родители погибли, я какое-то время думал, что нашёл. И случайно сказал. 

В этом он признаётся впервые, но Дэмиан уверен, что заранее знал. 

Они оба вечно пытаются выяснить свой предел, овладеть любым оружием в совершенстве: Дэмиан — чтобы употребить, Грейсон — чтобы не злоупотребить. В этом не различие, а равновесие. Причина, почему они нужны друг другу, почему они отличные напарники. Не единственная. 

Откровенность стоит дорого, и за неё положено платить равной ценой:  
— Я до сих пор его ищу. То слово.  
— Когда найдёшь, скажи, я тоже хочу знать.  
— Тогда ты умрёшь, — спокойно говорит Дэмиан.

Короткий сигнал вибровызова — сообщение, и через долю секунды телефон Грейсона тоже оживает. Значит, от Дрейка. Вызывает их заранее? Отцу нужно прикрытие — все предпочитают молчать об этом, но это так. Он стал одинок и уязвим. Никто не возвращается целым с того света. 

Дрейк напоминает, что завтра деловой бранч в «Уэйн Тек», начало в одиннадцать. Излишне. Дэмиан в числе спикеров. Грейсон в листе рассылки. Оповещение могло прийти по ошибке, но в подобных вещах Дрейк не ошибается. Таким способом он даёт понять Грейсону: «Не оставляй на нём синяков. По крайней мере, там, где видно».

Будут главы всех департаментов. Считается, для сотрудников важно делить трапезу с боссом. Так в них вскармливают верность.

— Чему может научить тот, кто только-только закончил Дартмут? — дразнит его Грейсон, нарочито не уточняя: «Экстерном».  
— Я был Робином для твоего Бэтмена, а стал Бэтменом для твоего Найтвинга. Я кое-что понимаю в карьерном росте.

Бэтменом он был всего два месяца — но это пока.

— Так вообще никто не выражается, — спорит Грейсон, сияя. — Бэтмен для Робина, не для Найтвинга.

Наверняка он слышит: «Я твой, я твой».  
Хорошо, ведь Дэмиан это и говорит.

* * *

В Блюдхэйвене без четверти шесть утра.

Сегодня они вместе. Ещё по меньшей мере час или два.

Присягнуть раз и навсегда мало, нужны подтверждения. Ритуалы не делают слово камнем, клятвы на крови — ерунда. В них с Грейсоном нет ни капли общей крови. Родство и привязанность редко идут рука об руку. Каждый день, дважды в день они с Грейсоном обновляют договор. Вечность длиной с полуночи до полудня.

— Позвонишь завтра? — спрашивает Грейсон.  
— Сам звони, — отвечает Дэмиан.  
Это считается за обет. 

В комнату просачиваются сизые предрассветные сумерки. Прошедшая ночь была тяжёлой. Они оба лежат обессилевшие, успевшие кое-как раздеться и более не способные на движение. Режим экономии энергии. Бесплодные попытки укрыться простынёй. Грейсон поминутно отключается. Его шрамы не похожи на вязь или иероглифы, это новый, позабытый, оживший мёртвый язык, который Дэмиан учит. Порой жаль, что он не может стереть их, вернуть коже девственную гладкость, чтобы собственноручно вырезать новые. После Марди Гра они с Грейсоном неделю провели на Малом Сент-Винсенте, и Дэмиан с ног до головы расписал его хной. Самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо создал. Грейсон фотографировал себя во всех ракурсах, оба их айфона забил снимками.  
— Ты был моим шедевром, — говорит Дэмиан, касаясь его солнечного сплетения, где была мехенди с рукой Фатимы.  
Грейсон зевает:  
— Вообще-то, я думал, моя привилегия так говорить.

Он верит, что научил Дэмиана, как быть Робином. Справедливо, отчасти. Но сущность меняется задолго до того, как надеваешь костюм — он лишь завершает преображение. Дэмиан был в зелёном, в красном, в чёрном, теперь снова в красном. Он носил униформу Лиги убийц — её чернота была тьмой, отсутствием цвета, антиматерией. Довольно опыта, чтобы судить. Отец говорил, плащ и маска его изменили, но разве они не случились с ним потому, что он был готов? Классическая дилемма: курица или яйцо. Грейсон отказывается принять чью-то сторону. Говорит, что каждый из них по-своему прав, и он согласен с обоими. 

Надо будет однажды прийти в его постель в костюме ассасина. Ты хотел лицо моего отца, руки моего отца, член моего отца? Смотри в глаза моей матери и говори, что не хотел.

Указательным и средним пальцем Грейсон шагает по его животу, как маленький человечек, бредущий по пустыне от оазиса пупка. Дэмиан догоняет ленивыми прыжками и набрасывается, сжимает его ладонь в своей.

— Я съел тебя. Ты был неосторожен. Ты всегда неосторожен.

Грейсон улыбается. Его вечно юное лицо отказывается стареть, взгляд остаётся мальчишеским. Мелкие морщины около синих глаз не в счёт. Как и седина в волосах. Серебро — дешёвка, металл предателей, и Дэмиан не разменивается. В другом веке, в другой стране он осыпал бы Грейсона золотом и алмазами, хоть их и переоценивают — золото мягкое, алмазы слишком хрупкие. Красиво то, что прочно, то, что способно сопротивляться разрушению. Людям стоило бы украшать себя нанотубуленом. Или родием, раз для них так важна редкость. Но они цепляются за свои предрассудки, а родий скоро будут добывать из отработавшего топлива, и он упадёт в цене. Дэмиан лично курирует проект по переработке ядерных отходов.

Грейсон засыпает легко, но так же легко и просыпается. Его первый сон беспокойный и чуткий. Он так и не овладел техникой микросна. Дэмиан нехотя обнимает его, давая то, что ему нужно — своё присутствие, своё тепло. Прикосновения без цели до сих пор сбивают с толку, но всё же даются ему несравнимо легче. В них Грейсон был его первым наставником.

Видишь, я же знал, что подхожу тебе. Ни с кем тебе не будет так, как со мной. Мы были лучшими. Мы до сих пор лучше всех.

— Мы с тобой и есть истинный динамический дуэт, — говорит Дэмиан. Поясняет: — Инициалы. Д и Д. Б и Д не складываются.  
— Бинамический, — открыв глаза, выдаёт Грейсон.

Потом он перебирает варианты с Тоддом, а Дэмиан, забывшись, поддаётся старой привычке и закусывает кончик высунутого языка. Он ждёт, когда дойдёт до Дрейка — кто-то должен сказать «тинамический буэт». Пусть Грейсон этим себя опозорит.

* * *

В Готэме час дня.

— Ваш ассистент сказал, запрещённых тем нет. Значит, как и договорились: короткие вопросы, короткие ответы, типа блиц. Потом мы сделаем из этого хороший материал в нашем формате. Я постараюсь быть лаконичным, да? Как вы. Ну, не как вы, но… Вам ведь нравится такое, я угадал? Фолловлю вас на вейбо. Я большой поклонник! Только давайте я буду немного отклоняться от списка, который вы одобрили. Не возражаете, Дэмиан? Можно называть вас Дэмианом? Или вы предпочитаете «мистер Уэйн»? Чуть-чуть импровизации — это важно, понимаете: раппорт, коннект, всё такое. У нас будет живое общение. Не обращайте внимания на диктофон. Обещаю, ничего скандального, так, обычные вопросы, вроде — какое у вас последнее сообщение в исходящих. Такого плана.  
— Я убью тебя, — говорит Дэмиан.

Журналист застывает, как кролик перед удавом, не сразу уловив, что это ответ на вопрос. Вообще-то, неполный. Т9 предлагает услужливо: «медленно», «и», «мучительно».

— Рискну предположить, писали кому-то из старших братьев.  
— Тодду.  
— Вы до сих пор зовёте их по фамилиям. Почему?  
— Чтобы их различать.

Он дежурно смеётся. Над этой фразой все всегда смеются, ошибочно принимая её за шутку.

Вопросы действительно заурядные: кто подбирает гардероб, каков режим тренировок, не мешает ли растительная диета держать себя в форме, прав ли был Илон Маск, что работать нужно по восемьдесят-девяносто часов в неделю.  
— Сколько человек ведут ваши соцсети?  
— Только я.  
— Все уверены, что остроумные посты вам пишет публицист.  
— Не считаю себя остроумным.

Ассистент выведал, что они собираются озаглавить интервью «Кхал Дэмиан». Уже готовы результаты позавчерашней фотосессии. Дэмиан механически пересказывает свой распорядок дня: зарядка, прогулка с Титусом, душ, лёгкий завтрак, работа — и параллельно просматривает кадры. Для обложки годится тот, где он в замшевом пиджаке и водолазке развалился на кожаном диване. Рука небрежно свешивается между широко расставленных коленей. Ладонь выглядит крупной. Он не садится так на людях, у него хорошая осанка, но фотограф едва ли не силой укладывал его на этот проклятый диван.

— Вы сами выводите свою собаку? Каждый день?  
— Каждый день, когда я в городе.  
— Я думал, у вас есть выгульщик.  
Дэмиан цокает языком.  
— У меня несколько людей, чтобы чесать Титуса. Один отвечает за правое ухо, другой за левое. Ещё есть специальный человек, который за меня совокупляется.  
— Се… серьёзно?

Грейсон подучивал его говорить: «Повезло тебе, что ты такой красавчик». Эвфемизм для слова «глупец». Однако у Дэмиана никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы сказать кому-то, что он глуп. К тому же его собеседник не отличается привлекательностью.

— Нет, — говорит Дэмиан чуть мягче. — Титус не любит гулять с чужими. Он старый и доверяет только мне.

Три снимка он сохраняет себе, один отправляет Грейсону.

— Тяжело быть наследником двух империй?

Его редко спрашивают о секрете успеха, но он это исправит. Пока предполагается, что ему просто повезло с семьёй. Старые деньги Запада, древние богатства Востока — два счастливых билета в генеалогической лотерее. Нет и нет. Везение ни при чём — он дрался за право родиться. И счастья было мало.

— Мне не с чем сравнивать.  
— Какие качества вы ищете в женщине?  
— Вопрос предполагает, что я ищу.  
— Не ищете?  
— Нет плохих качеств, есть в данный момент бесполезные. Могут пригодиться позднее.  
— Вы правда настолько взвешенный? — О, а вот о секрете преображения его спрашивают постоянно. — Куда делся тот несносный подросток, которого мы так любили ненавидеть?  
«Я прямо перед тобой, ничтожество!» — запальчиво огрызается Ибн аль Ксу'ффаш.  
— В моём мире люди взрослеют.  
— Вашей выдержке можно позавидовать.  
— Завидуйте, я не против.  
— Как вы её прокачивали? Поделитесь лайфхаком. Есть какие-то, эм-м, ментальные воркауты? Медитация? Йога?

Когда ты хочешь того, кого должен считать старшим братом, но знаешь при этом, что в ответ на признание он рассмеётся, поцелует тебя в лоб и, может, перекинет через плечо, то хочется кричать так, чтобы мир содрогнулся. Сложный метод, подойдёт не всем. 

Мощнее необузданной ярости только ярость взнузданная и объезженная.

— Медитация, йога, — спокойно подтверждает Дэмиан.  
— Как вы справляетесь со стрессом?  
— Как углерод.  
— Слушайте, — с оживлением говорит журналист, — у вас что, микрофон в ухе? Или вас первоклассно, просто убойно натаскали, или… Я начинаю верить, что вы обходитесь без публициста.  
— Микрофон.  
— Ага, я так и знал.

Почему все считали его заносчивым? Он просто говорил правду. Говорит и сейчас, только с другой интонацией, но он вдруг больше не грубый, вздорный, спесивый анфан террибль, а неординарный и харизматичный, и его уверенность в себе вдохновляет. Хэштэг на вейбо: #WWDWD — Что Бы Сделал Дэмиан Уэйн. В сети он бывает набегами. Короткие победоносные походы — за скальпом Тодда, например. Их перебранки всегда пользуются спросом. Есть несколько пародийных аккаунтов. Что ж, к самозванцам ему не привыкать. В личных сообщениях встречается то «Я хочу от тебя карамельных детей», то «Я хочу освежевать тебя и сделать костюм из твоей кожи». Комплименты одного уровня: и то, и другое — социальный капитал. Скоро его придётся обналичить.

Быть популярным довольно странно. Один только Грейсон воспринимает это как должное: «Я всегда говорил, что ты просто прелесть». 

А, и ещё его номинируют на сомнительные премии: мужчина года, самый сексуальный мужчина среди живущих, самый желанный холостяк. Как будто он аппетитное блюдо. Возмутительно. Кого интересуют их рейтинги, это даже не список «Форбс». И они что, отдельно оценивают и сексуальность покойников? И как он мог оказаться на восьмом месте, когда Дрейк на пятом.

— Опишите себя тремя словами.  
— Трёх слов недостаточно.  
— Засранец с шармом?  
— Клише.  
— Тёмный лорд Дэмиан?  
— Оставим детские книжки детям.  
— Как Брюс, только горячее?  
— Это четыре слова.

Теперь говорят, они с отцом поразительно похожи, а прежде удивлялись, что с приёмными у Брюса Уэйна больше сходства, чем с родным по крови.

«Эверетт, дорогой, нельзя говорить «узкоглазый», это неприлично. Ты же не хочешь обижать Дэмиана? Посмотри, как он надулся. Такой забавный китайчонок».  
«Наш Брюси — видный мужчина, чрезвычайно импозантный. А его сын… Я не хочу сказать ничего дурного, но большое счастье, что это мальчик. Девочке с такой внешностью пришлось бы тяжело. Если вы понимаете, о чём я».  
«Кто у нас такой круглолицый? Такой крепыш? Любишь покушать, да?»  
«Что-то общее между ними есть… если отойти подальше и зажмуриться, ха-ха. Честное слово, не вижу. Нос картошкой, губы пухлые, глаза раскосые. Будь я на месте Брюса, сделал бы тест ДНК».  
«Ты слышала, что она египтянка? Да. Как царица Клеопатра. Обольстила нашего Цезаря. Просто сумасшедшая страсть, так романтично».  
«Не сочтите меня расистом, я люблю чёрных. Да я обожаю чёрных! Но делать детей, которые даже не похожи на тебя? Разве это Иисус называл продолжением рода?»  
«С Брюсом Уэйном сегодня сын? Который, смышлёный или хорошенький? Ах, _этот_ …»

Американский истеблишмент плодит белых детей и усыновляет цветных, не наоборот. Они думали, он слишком мал, чтобы понять. «Наэ, — вполголоса предостерегал отец, сжимая его локоть. — Вайсо. Катана — харам». Между ними не было языкового барьера, но отец использовал все рычаги, считая самым доходчивым язык силы и власти. В этом Дэмиан с ним солидарен.

— Брюс Уэйн — образно выражаясь, слишком большая обувь, чтобы донашивать. Не боитесь потеряться в его тени?  
— Я выше.  
— Собираетесь превзойти его во всём остальном?  
— Позволю вам наблюдать за этим.

Четырнадцать непрочитанных сообщений от Грейсона. Дэмиан пробегает глазами: стикеры, ещё стикеры, «ДА ДЕТКА», присланное по букве, восклицательные знаки, эмодзи с сердечками, эмодзи с огнём. В самом конце красноречивое фото члена, сжатого в кулаке.

Если после этой обложки он не станет как минимум третьим, то зря валялся на диване, как потаскуха.

* * *

В Готэме между четырьмя и пятью. Время, которое одни называют днём, а другие вечером.

Грейсон годами насмехался над его ростом, выдумывая однотипные прозвища: «бэтмалыш», «маленький принц», «птенчик», «мышонок». Сейчас он без обиняков зовёт его маленьким. Дэмиан не возражает. Оскорбление утратило смысл — заглавная «Д» ниже строчной на полголовы.

Когда они ходят на свидания, приходится смешиваться с толпой. Рост не всегда преимущество: довольно сложно сделаться неброским, когда в тебе шесть футов и три дюйма. Однако это выполнимо. Они идут по Чайна-тауну, до чьих закоулков добрался эко-фастфуд, и прохожие скользят по ним равнодушными взглядами, забывая через мгновение.  
— Не такая уж ты важная птица, — посмеивается Грейсон.

Если Дэмиан ходит один и затемно, в мягком свете фонарей, люди шарахаются, с опаской переходят на другую сторону дороги. Раз он араб — значит, террорист и взрывает неверных. Или хотя бы угоняет их машины.

Фактуру скрадывает мешковатые, безвкусные, кричащие вещи. Они всё обесценивают. Дэмиан не носит дешёвого, одни его кроссовки стоят как недельный доход этой забегаловки, но для местной обслуги он просто громила, с которым флиртует вихрастый парень в бейсболке с надписью «Сделаем сиськи снова настоящими». Одежду им обоим покупает Грейсон.

— Так всё-таки… как давно?

Ему любопытно, сколько Дэмиан скрывал и пестовал свою к нему симпатию. Согласно его представлениям, год или два. Как будто в день совершеннолетия, когда благоразумно и приемлемо, в голове загорается: «Он так хорош собой и вовсе мне не родня». Грейсон судит по себе — это для него всё началось где-то между Готэмом и Гановером, Нью-Джерси и Нью-Гемпширом, и его удивляет, что Дэмиан выжидал так долго. Грейсон считает его человеком, который сразу бросается в атаку, стремясь добиться своего. Такова репутация Дэмиана в деловых кругах. Он и впрямь предпочитает разить стремительно, но иногда длинная позиция выгодней. Излюбленная бизнес-стратегия отлично исполняет роль алиби. Лучшая маскировка всегда кроится из правды. Новое, взрослое тело тоже можно считать костюмом: кости прочнее, на них больше мускулов и мяса, но это не то, что меняет внутреннюю суть. Это то, что ей соответствует.

Он две жизни ждал, когда станет для Грейсона подходящим партнёром. Пока всё идёт по плану. Нетерпеливый, импульсивный, горячая голова? Проклятье, да он магистр терпения.

— Достаточно, — сурово говорит Дэмиан, взгрызаясь в вегбургер с овощной котлетой. Приемлемый уровень углеводов и жиров. В этой дыре готовят на удивление сносно.

По тому же плану через год он наденет на Грейсона своё кольцо. После им придётся объявить о себе. Сдвиг парадигмы, как выражается Дрейк. Тодд говорит: «Это будет цунами из говна». Акции «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» упадут на 600 пунктов, рейтинг упоминаемости слова «инцест» в социальных медиа вырастет на 800-900%. В худшем случае убытки составят миллиард, так что прогноз Тодда весьма точный. Однако к четвёртому кварталу они восстановят оборот и насколько возможно улучшат индекс одобрения. Им с Грейсоном придётся много появляться на публике, держаться за руки, стать самой романтичной парой Восточного побережья. Людям нравятся грешники — их приятно прощать. По крайней мере, это рабочая пиар-стратегия, и Грейсону она придётся по душе.

Хуже всего будет с отцом, на полное примирение уйдут годы. Сколько — непредсказуемо. Всё остальное они с Дрейком просчитали. Проект ОДП, Очень Дорогая Помолвка. «Охуенно дорогая помолвка, — методично, устало и с толикой злорадства поправляет Дрейк. — Опиздинительно дорогая». Когда-то они соперничали за Грейсона, и тот выбрал Дэмиана, а теперь предпочёл его вновь. Кто бы мог подумать, что после стольких лет взаимного презрения и вражды их сплотит яблоко раздора. Так и быть, Дэмиан готов смириться с тем, что с вероятностью 92,7% Дрейк временно монополизирует статус любимого сына. Вероятность, что за все труды Грейсон позовёт его в шаферы, 75%. Вероятность, что Дрейк на это рассчитывает, 100%. 

Впрочем, не обязательно всё произойдёт именно так. Грейсон может сказать «нет», и они оставят то, что есть. Не все планы нуждаются в реализации. Самолюбие вздыхает голосом деда: «Ничего-то ты не можешь довести до конца».

Грейсон подмигивает ему, прицеливается из пальца и щелчком изображает выстрел. Если Тодд в отрочестве наблюдал эту пантомиму, его приязнь к огнестрельному оружию вполне обоснованна. 

— А ты когда-нибудь встречал человека, которому хотел сказать: «Я хочу взять на себя ответственность за твой следующий оргазм»?  
— Хм, — Дэмиан якобы раздумывает. Молчание становится слаще абрикосов в меду, и то признание, которого добивается Грейсон, повисает вязкой тяжёлой каплей, отказываясь падать.

Дэмиан уступает ему очередь расплатиться по счёту. Грейсон догоняет его уже на улице и благодарит тычком в бок, Дэмиан лягает его в ответ. Они пихают друг друга локтями, выталкивая с тротуара на проезжую часть, им сигналят долгим раздражённым гудком.  
— Это же я тот человек? — Грейсон пытается выманить, выцыганить, лаской выторговать, забрать согласие с его губ. — Ты должен был сказать, что это я. Ты мне всю шутку испортил, засранец. 

Дэмиан ему позволяет.

Они ведут себя безрассудно, как будто оба хотят, чтобы их поймали.

* * *

В Блюдхэйвене ровно полдень.

Душно. Из распахнутого окна доносится гомон с вьетнамского рынка. Тошнотворно тянет жареной рыбой. Простыни липнут к телу.

— Ты не даёшь мне выспаться в законный выходной, — ворчит Дэмиан.  
— Да кто тебе мешает, — говорит Грейсон, уверенно раскладывая его ноги в стороны. — Спи, пожалуйста.

По всей спальне разбросана одежда. В шкафу на вешалках только пара рубашек Дэмиана, своё тряпьё Грейсон хранит не стопками на полках, а кучами на полу: грязное, чистое, рабочее, парадное. Кот Альфред дремлет, греясь на подоконнике. Коты привыкают к месту, не к людям. Дэмиан перевёз его в этот бедлам, когда уезжал в колледж. Обратно Альфред переезжать не пожелал.

Поколебавшись, Дэмиан сгибает колени. Подпускает Грейсона ближе. Можно. 

Это неправильно, что Грейсон настолько красив. Такая лепка лица создана не для людей, а для произведений искусства, за которые люди должны сражаться. Его жёсткая линия челюсти. Его сильная шея. Его адамово яблоко, доступное и незащищённое. Если растереть кадык между пальцами, он осыплется, как прах высохших лепестков. Даже любуясь, Дэмиан непроизвольно отмечает слабые места: симметрия, гармония, возможность для удара. Инстинкт художника, взгляд убийцы. Он изменился не настолько, чтобы утратить себя прежнего — меч можно переплавить в вилку, но это всё равно будет сталь.

Обычно он наблюдает Грейсона с такого ракурса, когда тот его седлает. Зря он после цирка забросил верховую езду, ему от природы дано. 

— У тебя бёдра наездника.  
— Ты говорил, у меня бёдра наложника.  
— Тц, — Дэмиан отказывается усматривать противоречие. — Многофункциональность что, отменили? Наша кухарка — лучший стрелок в семье. Бери пример.  
— Я даже не знаю, кого ты сейчас круче опустил, Альфреда или птичку Джея.

Унизить одной фразой всего двоих — это Дэмиан даже не старался.

Грейсон водит по его губам подушечкой большого пальца, надавливает, вынуждая открыть рот. Нажимает на корень языка.  
— Не могу выбрать, куда я тебя хочу, — сознаётся он вполголоса. — Оближи.

Дэмиан смотрит на него исподлобья и принимает глубже в горло. Сложность не в том, чтобы передать контроль. Он умеет выполнять приказы не хуже, чем приказывать. Но он не умеет просить и предлагать себя. Если всё наоборот, и Грейсон под ним, он закладывает руки за голову, гладит Дэмиана коленями по бокам, тянет на себя и улыбается, улыбается: «Ну же, сделай со мной всё что хочешь, что угодно», — и его мужественность не страдает.

С самого рождения Дэмиана учили побеждать боль. Его болевой порог высокий, чувствительность низкая, но в этих ладонях он ломается. Из-за них он узнал, что его тело не натренировано переносить удовольствие и оттого совершенно не способно противиться ему.  
— Хороший мой, — шепчет Грейсон, ритмично вталкивая в него скользкие от слюны пальцы, — да, да, дай мне.

Спину колют крошки от хлопьев. Грейсон разделывает его голыми руками. Упражнение на доверие. Когда-нибудь оно его уничтожит.

— У тебя кончились презервативы, — напоминает Дэмиан, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Под кроватью лежит пустая пачка. Последний они приговорили вчера.

Грейсон, эффектно нагнувшись, выуживает откуда-то ещё один. Возможно, из парадной кучи. Слегка рисуется, но это естественное его состояние: так он движется в бою, так летает, так подпевает песням по радио.  
— Святые гондоны, что же нам делать, Бэтмен? — усмехается он.

Кот Альфред щурится, поглядывая на них с неодобрением. Он никогда не спит до конца, всегда подсматривает одним глазом, всегда настороже. Надо было оставаться таким же. Однажды Грейсон скажет: «Не пропадай, маленький», — потреплет по волосам, сядет на свой мотоцикл и исчезнет. Даст себя похоронить и оплакать. Забудет его.

Никакое кольцо, будь оно из золота или из родия, ни общий сын, ни выводок общих сыновей — ничто не удержит того, кто хочет уйти.

Кроме одного.

Дэмиан раздувает ноздри, их щекочет знакомый железистый запах. Если сердце Грейсона принадлежит ему, он вправе его забрать. Пускай оно мечется в ладони, тёплое и влажное. Он уже может ощутить, как оно пульсирует. 

«Сделай это сейчас, — искушает густая кровь аль Гулов. — Мёртвым он тебя не покинет».

— Любишь меня? — выходит резче, чем Дэмиан рассчитывал.  
— Люблю, — это и есть оно, то искомое, самое страшное слово. Любовь — свирепая, лютая сила, с ней надо считаться. Отец всю жизнь пытался одержать над ней верх, в этом была его ошибка. 

Грейсон смотрит на него растроганно и, похоже, вот-вот обнимет. Смерть от тысячи объятий. Дэмиан в детстве умирал на втором.

Сегодня будет быстро. Короткий весенний ливень из прикосновений и всех нелепостей, которые только Грейсон сможет придумать. Дэмиан закрывает глаза, готовясь всё это вынести, и улыбается слепо.

— Ну так люби, Ричард. 

Спроси меня завтра, хочу ли я остаться с тобой.

(Я скажу «да».)  


**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют отсылки к фикам «[Tonight I Sleep on a Bed of Nails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347052)», «[Be Cruel to Me Because I’m a Fool for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085943)», «[Send More Pics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980084)», «[accidental boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397484)», использованы [хэдканоны](http://batreyn.tumblr.com/tagged/dickdami) Reyn.
> 
> Шир а-Ширим — Песнь песней Соломона; подразумевается стих 6:3: «Я принадлежу возлюбленному моему, а возлюбленный мой — мне; он пасёт между лилиями».
> 
> Глаза мои — арабское ласковое обращение, по смыслу — «ненаглядный мой».
> 
> Дартмутский колледж — элитный университет, входит в Лигу Плюща. Находится в городе Гановер, штат Нью-Гемпшир.
> 
> Мехенди — индийская роспись тела хной.
> 
> Рука Фатимы — арабское название хамсы, защитного амулета в форме ладони. Один из символов верности.
> 
> Вейбо — китайский сервис микроблогов, гибрид твиттера и фейсбука.
> 
> Наэ (искаж. перс.) — «нет».
> 
> Вайсо (искаж. перс.) — «стой».
> 
> Харам — в исламе: грех, запретные действия.
> 
> Длинная позиция (лонг, игра на повышение) — биржевой термин, соответствует инвестиционной стратегии «купи и держи».
> 
> High noon — английская идиома, означающая «ровно полдень», «пик», «расцвет», «апогей».


End file.
